The present exemplary embodiment relates to electronic commerce (or e-commerce). It finds particular application in conjunction with personal identification number (PIN) debit cards, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
By way of background, Internet commerce, or e-commerce as it is otherwise known, relates to the buying and selling of products and/or services between consumers and merchants over the Internet or other like transactional exchanges of information. The convenience of shopping over the Internet has sparked considerable interest in e-commerce on behalf of both consumers and merchants. In the United States, the fastest growing card type is the PIN debit card. However, today there is no ubiquitous way to use a PIN debit card on the Internet.
The present invention contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.